


Hanging by a Vine

by orphan_account



Category: the arcana
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julian is problematic in the hanged man's realm and the aprentice is just trying to help





	Hanging by a Vine

       Julian tangled himself in the vines jokingly looking over and smirking at The aprentice. He knew he was teasing them as he showed off his body. But they just rolled their eyes with a snicker, trying not to make it too obvious that they wanted to stare at him. There had been sexual tension between the two since the first day they met but they never really talked about it, there was never really time.  They definitely didn't consider themselves a couple, and whenever asked they both denied it with a scoff.     

   "Come ooooon, get down from there, we shouldn't be fooling around to much here." They called, cheeks slightly red. Of course they were right, the Hanged Man's Realm was dangerous and unpredictable.

"Alright, Alright." Julian rolled his eyes back at them, and tried to tug at a vine to free himself, his eyes widening with a gasp.

They tilted their head concern flashing in her eyes"are you alright?" Thier joking tone changed half way through the sentance, hearing Julian's choked out gasp.

"The- uhhh the vines just tightened, I can't get get loose" Julian stammered, now tugging more frantically at the vine. "It's getting tighter-"

They tugged his arms harshly and kick his legs, only to let go when the tightened more around his body. One vine had coiled itself tightly around Julian. He wiggled some, the vines now digging into his skin.

They realized what was going on at tried to hold him in place "Stop moving, they'll get tighter the move you struggle.

Julian stopped moving obediently. "what are we going to do? Can't you like magic zap it or something" Julian was thinking quick as always, Orr maybe just panicking and throwing out ideas.

"Here let me try" The aprentice closed her eyes and focused thier magic. Lifting their hand they brought up to one of the vines. Only slightly Suprised that as soon the magic left their fingertips it was smothered out.   
"Yeeeah Magic isn't going to work, but I have an idea" they stated glancing down at the silver thread around their wrist that could bring her back to Asra and Portia

. "And that idea would be?" Julian asked, tilting his head a little and biting his lip, trying to hide the obvious worry and panic in his eyes.

"I can go back to our realm and try and bring back some shears or ask Asra what to do" they replied with a shrug, although they really didn't feel comfortable leaving him here along.

Julian sighed "Are you sure about that, I-I mean-" He cut himself off, not wanting to admit he didn't want to be left alone.

"It'll be okay, I promise." They rested their hand on Julian for a moment before pulling on the silver thread, disappearing from Julians sight.

Jas opened one eye, seeing Asra's face leaning over her "Are you okay? Where's Ilya?" The aprentice sat up with a look of fierce determination in their eyes.

"Asra, I'm gonna need something sharp."

●●●        

Back In the Hanged Man's realm Julian had other things on his mind...and on his bladder.

Oh and the vines pressed up against him definitely not helping the situation.

He was suddenly regretting happily downing some Salty bitters with The Aprentice before they left. He told himself he wasn't a boy, and that he could hold it until theu came back and freed him from his predicament.

         Buuuuut he had also forgotten that time was distorted here, and what may be one minute to the aprentice could be a agonizing houes to him. Minutes seemed to drag into agonizing hours, or at least he thought so. And eventually the small grip of time he had was lost. The only thing marking it was the steadily more desperate twinges of need pulsing from his bladder.       

Julian was getting increasingly frustrated with himself, as he couldn't afford to piss himself here, not in the Realm of one of the Major Arcana, and especially not with the aprentice around.  But still, he knew all to well that no matter how hard you try, every body has its limits, and Julian knew his was limit rapidly approaching.

So the aprentice returned to Julian in a completely different state. He was flushed and biting down hard on his lip, taking all his willpower not to wiggle against the vines.

They rushed towards him immediately noticing the change "Julian..? What's wrong? are you hurt?" They asked, not yet realizing the situation at hand.

"Oh god  I have to piss." Julian let the words fall out of him before he could stop them, his face somehow getting more red then it already was.

They blinked, obviously taken aback "You, uh- oh- well uh" they shook their head clear. "I brought this" she held up a large knife, with a magic incantation inscribed on the side.

"O-Oh good, please get me down from here "I-" He paused biting his lip harshly, drawing blood. Another wave of desparation rolling over him "I-I don't think I'm going last much longer...I'm hanging on by a thread"

On further inspections The aprentice could see Julians legs trembling, and he was mumbling sharp curses under his breath.  They lifted the knife up and took a swing at one of the vines, nodding with a smile to themself as it broke, freeing up one of Julians hands.

Julian just felt all the vines tighten, including the ones wrapped around his bladder, a hot spurt of liquid escaped him. Immediately Julian was begging her to stop. "T-they got tighter Oh god plea-  if you do that one more time- Im- gonna burst please ah- I- it hurts"

Julian hissed, barely able to form sentances anymore. As soon as he realized he had one hand free it ha shot between his legs grasping onto his crotch and giving it a tight squeeze, feeling some wetness up against his hand.

"Ilya, Just let go you're hurting yourself" The aprentice sighed and averted thier ends, not able to fund another solution.

"I-I But" Julian whined in protest but his hand fumbled to undo his trousers, knowing full well the end was near.

He whined again as a few more spurts left him, each on longer than the last before he was completely emptying his bladder. He almost couldn't stop a moan of relief from bubbling up his throat. The feeling of letting go after so long edging on ecstacy.

But by the end of the feeling reality hit him like a brick. His eyes went the now soaked ground, to the turned aprentice then back to the ground. They had turned themselves away, to give him at least a little sense of privacy, not that he much cared at the moment anyways.

They opened their eyes again when they heard Julian speak again. "I-I'm sorry-" He whimpered as he tucked himself away, face beet red. He willed himself not to cry, a dry humiliated feeling in his throat.. He went to reach out to them, the vines tightening again.

"It's not your fault, and stop wiggling I think if you move much more those vines are going to split you right in half " They gave him a warm smile, not wanting to embarrass him more.   

Julian just chuckled dryly with a weary smile back  and they picked up the knife again, starting to hack at the vines until Julian could free himself. He tried to stand up and immediately stumbled into their arms, knees quivering. 

"Woah steady there" the aprentice wrapped their arms around Julian.

"You're in no state to continue this, we can just say we couldn't get through to the hanged man" They assessed Julian, and he looked absolutely disheveledJulian just chuckled dryly with a weary smile back  and they picked up the knife again, starting to hack at the vines until Julian could free himself. He tried to stand up and immediately stumbled into their arms, knees quivering.  

"Woah steady there" the aprentice wrapped their arms around Julian. "You're in no state to continue this, we can just say we couldn't get through to the hanged man" They assessed Julian, and he looked absolutely disheveled. There were Red marks on his arms and wrists where the vines had wrapped around him and his Auburn hair  was a disheveled mess.

"Let's head home" she tilted her head a little and kissed his cheek with a wink and took Julian's hand, pulling firmly on the string. Asra raised an eyebrow as they both came back, immediately taking note of their appearances "Do I even want to know?" He poked with a chuckle.

●●●

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> First post! This was a request from a close friend so I've never really written anything like this before but I'm not one to judge/dissapoint! 
> 
> Leave requests down below if you have any!  
> Thank you- Elijah <3


End file.
